


Lyndis's Return

by phineas81707 (bethany81707)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mark is called Beth, Therapeutic Hugs, elopement, letter-writing, rape as backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/phineas81707
Summary: Lady Lyndis abandons her Lycian lifestyle in the service to her beloved Florina, only for her child with him to bring her back.





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> The following stories were written and published separately, and thus, expect sudden timeskips between each.
> 
> The feminine form of Mark is Marcia, and the first use of the character "Beth" appeared in a story alongside the Tellius character of the same name, hence the change. Even without, I'd feel wrong using that name.

“Hold it! Who are you?” the paladin asked, as Lyn made her way through some of the halls, accompanied by Lucius and Raven.  
“I am Lyn, of the Lorca. Your attempt to kill Zephiel stops here!” Lyn called out. She raised her blade, the Mani Katti, and charged forward, striking Maxime. Maxime reared back, before charging with his lance. Lyn was sent flying into a far wall, causing a few bricks to fall around her. Raven pulled out an axe, and charged at Maxime. Maxime spun his lance around, and thrust if forward. Raven’s axe cleaved down on Maxime, leaving a deep gash in both Maxime and his horse. Maxime’s lance drove right through Raven’s chest. Maxime dropped his lance, and Raven his axe. Maxime’s horse spun around, before falling over, trapping Maxime underneath. Lucius knelt down beside Raven, reaching for his staff.  
“Don’t… Lucius… this wound… I will never fight again… Priscilla… take care… of her. Make sure… she… survives… is this… the best… I could… aspire to?” Raven said, before dropping, his eyes shut. Lucius let out a massive wail. He didn’t care that he’d likely just alerted several Black Fang to his location. He had Aura. Lucius realised, for the first time, what it meant to desire revenge.

* * *

 

Lyn stirred awake, not quite sure where she was. She looked around, recognising the tent they used for healing the injured. Erk, Serra and Canas were rushing around healing everybody. Pent, Priscilla and Lucius weren’t here, for some reason. Sitting by her side was Hector.  
“Hector? What happened to Florina and Beth?” Lyn asked.  
“That’s your first question? Anyway, they were hanging around here, worrying and worrying and worrying. I sent them away to get some sleep, promising I’d keep an eye on you for a bit,” Hector said.  
“Really? They missed me waking up, then…” Lyn said.  
“Lyn, relax… I think I saw them heading out of camp, anyway. Something’s up… but I promised them I’d keep an eye on you,” Hector said.  
“You stayed?” Lyn asked.  
“Yeah, I did. And?” Hector asked, before Lyn pulled him into a hug. Hector grunted, before Serra gently pushed the pair apart.  
“Lyn, that was quite the blow… you really shouldn’t push yourself too hard,” Serra said, before looking over, and rushing to Matthew’s side. He was clutching a Brave Lance tightly still.  
“Lyn… I was wondering… you’ve been a great fighter all this time… I’ve admired your ability greatly. Considering it looks more and more like I’ll be taking the throne of Marquess Ositia… I’d probably need a wife. I think. Lyn… would you…” Hector asked.  
“…I’ll consider it. You seem like a nice guy… and admittedly, when I see you fight, you have this strange aura about you… I like it. But I will establish one ground rule. Mess with Florina or Beth, and there will be consequences,” Lyn said.  
“Wow…” Hector said.  
“I know, probably a bit intense… but they have both got heavy histories. I will not let any more harm come to them. Ever,” Lyn said.  
“…I think I understand… Lyn, I promise to keep them safe, as you do,” Hector said.  
“Good,” Lyn said, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Florina came darting back at that moment, looking between Lyn and Hector with some surprise.  
“Florina!” Lyn said.  
“Lyn, you’re all right!” Florina said, rushing up to her. Lyn let Hector go, and allowed herself to catch Florina as she charged, the shock jolting her a bit. Canas rushed forward to use his Heal staff before Lyn caused damage to herself. Hector stepped back, watching Lyn and Florina together, before leaving. Something inside him felt a little… jealous, maybe?

* * *

 

Later, much later, the wedding between Marquess Eliwood and Ninian was upon them. Hector would be attending as a matter of course, inviting Lyn to accompany him. Lyn brought Florina along. Beth, meanwhile, had left by the end of war- something about Biran and Etruria both after her brain? Lyn accepted it, but still worried for her.  
The ceremony, as royal wedding ceremonies often went, was not too out of the ordinary. The bride was beautiful (though Lyn wasn’t sure whether she wasn’t wearing her normal dress), the groom was handsome, some monk was performing the ceremony, Marcus was giving the bride away, and all of that. Lyn really couldn’t care less about weddings themselves. She remembered attending only one in her life, back when she was a young girl. Florina had taught her about the traditions surrounding it, but young Lyn had simply crafted a pair of rings- one for her, and one for Florina. Lyn now knew their deeper meanings, but she still wished it was simple as what she had done for Florina, all those years ago…  
Oh, Eliwood and Ninian kissed. Lyn looked around curiously, wondering what everyone else was doing, before the monk had dismissed everyone to go about their different ways.  
“Hey, Eliwood, Ninian!” Lyn said, one of the first to come up to congratulate the couple.  
“Hey, Lyn!” Ninian said.  
“So, when’s your wedding to Hector?” Eliwood asked.  
“Oh… well…” Lyn said, genuinely thinking. She hadn’t quite connected the dots in her mind that Hector’s request meant that they would one day have their own wedding. But she supposed they’d have to, at some point.  
How Lyn hated royal dresses.  
“Eliwood, don’t tease her!” Ninian said.  
“Oh, right… you’ll know when it’s time, won’t you?” Eliwood asked.  
“Yeah… I guess I will…” Lyn said nervously.

* * *

 

Lyn wandered about a little aimlessly, thinking about marriage. She had made that promise to Florina… and it felt important, to her. Florina might have forgotten it, she might not… but she remembered. And there was Hector, too. She did respect him… but…  
“Lyn!” someone called. Lyn turned, to see Fiora and Kent.  
“Oh, hey! How’s it going?” Lyn asked.  
“Very well. But I know that look. I’ve seen it before. What’s wrong, Lyn?” Kent asked.  
“Um… well, actually… it’s about marriages… I know I told Hector I’d marry him. But a memory’s been stirring within me… a promise I made to Florina,” Lyn said.  
“Oh, I remember that! You and Florina used to look so cute together… yeah, you gave Florina a ring, and Florina’s treasured it immensely. She doesn’t let us touch it, and she doesn’t have the courage to wear it out,” Fiora said.  
“So she does…” Lyn said.  
“Do you like her?” Fiora asked rather spontaneously.  
“Of course I do! She’s lovely, she has a pretty smile, she’s incredibly loyal…” Lyn said.  
“I was about to say you missed my point, but I think you got it…” Fiora said.  
“Huh?” Lyn asked.  
“Oh, you didn’t… Lyn. Would you marry Florina?” Fiora asked.  
“Wait, you can do that?” Lyn asked.  
“Well… I don’t think there’s anything that says you can’t. Not a lot of people do it, and I don’t think two girls can conceive heirs, but I don’t think there’s a specific rule against it,” Kent said.  
“Really?” Lyn asked.  
“Sure! You go propose to Florina… and you treat her right, you hear?” Fiora asked, suddenly remembering to be a little sterner on her sister-in-law to be.  
“Florina… but I said I’d be Hector’s wife, serving as Ositia’s marchioness…” Lyn said.  
“Then be honest with yourself. Who would you rather have? Florina or Hector?” Fiora asked.  
“…Thanks, Fiora,” Lyn said, turning to go find Florina. Fiora smiled lightly as she left.

* * *

 

“So, Hector, how’s your search for a wife?” Marquess Araphen asked, the two Marquesses coming for a talk.  
“Oh, I’ve got one,” Hector said simply.  
“Oh, really? Please tell me it’s not that Sacaean I hear you had travelling with you,” the marquess said.  
“Of course not, it’s…” Hector said, before quickly realising that Marquess Araphen was talking about Lyn. His gaze crossed the room quickly, trying to figure out how to dig himself out of his hole, when he noticed Florina.  
“It’s this girl. Florina, a great knight of Caelin!” Hector said, grabbing Florina by the most convenient thing he could reach, and pulling her closer. Unfortunately, that thing happened to be her breast. Florina looked at Hector in pure terror, and the faint sound of liquid dripping onto cobblestones sounded. Everyone started looking around for the source, before it quickly became apparent.  
“Oh… oh my…” Hector said to himself in shock. Florina quivered, and brought one hand to try and cover the damp spot in her dress.  
“FLORINA!” Lyn’s voice cried out. Hector looked over, to see a very angry Lyn make her approach.  
“L-L-Lyn… I’m sorry, I didn’t realise,” Hector started babbling. Before Marquess Araphen could say an insulting comment, Lyn reared back, and punched Hector in the face. Hard. Hector, without his armour, staggered slightly, almost falling were it not for the nearby pillar.  
“That’s for hurting Florina. I don’t have time to get my sword and give you what you _really_ deserve, so consider that my mercy,” Lyn said. She followed up with a smaller punch for Marquess Araphen.  
“You’re just a jerk, and probably somewhat responsible for this mess, too,” Lyn added. She quickly scooped Florina up in a princess hold, and stormed out of the room. The silence that followed in Lyn’s wake was long enough to catch the sound of hoofbeats on the cobblestones, as well as the whoosh of a pegasus.  
“…Well, that made Lyn’s decision a whole lot easier,” Fiora said simply.

* * *

 

Hector couldn’t sleep in his own room that night. All of Lyn’s stuff in there… he didn’t quite realise how much the idea of Lyn being his wife meant to him. In hindsight, though, Hector couldn’t find reason to blame her. He tried to weasel his way out of Araphen’s words, instead of confronting his racism earlier instead of later. Alcohol and his own thick skull had definitely lost this one… he had no idea how he was going to make it up to Lyn. If he even could. Hector entered his room, and jumped. Eliwood and Ninian were in there, going through his stuff. No… _Lyn’s_ stuff.  
“…What are you doing?” Hector asked.  
“Looking for what Lyn’ll need out on the plains,” Eliwood said simply.  
“The plains? How long has she been planning this?” Hector asked.  
“She started when you grabbed Florina’s breast,” Eliwood said.  
“Of course she’d go to the plains. We just thought we’d get her stuff and let Rath take it to her when he leaves. Kent and Fiora are looking through Florina’s stuff,” Ninian said. Eliwood held up a pair of Lyn’s undergarments for Ninian to inspect.  
“I keep telling you, I can’t use them. If you don’t think Lyn wants them, throw them out!” Ninian said. Eliwood complied, careful not to look at Hector.  
“…You’re mad at me, aren’t you, Eliwood?” Hector asked.  
“Mad? Are you nuts? Of _course_ I’m mad. You ruin Ninian’s wedding with your thick-headedness, and you lose us two friends who were valuable both in their abilities and their loyalties,” Eliwood said.  
“Eliwood… we’re friends…” Hector said plainly. He couldn’t let Eliwood stand as he did, even as his inner self reasoned he should.  
“Friends… right. So was Lyn. So was Florina. For both of us. Ninian, do you think you still need me?” Eliwood asked. Ninian shook her head, and Eliwood took that as his cue to storm out. Hector watched him go.  
“…He doesn’t really hate me, does he?” Hector asked.  
“Of course not. You two have been friends since you were kids. But you really did screw up this time, Hector… I think you’d have to make it up to Eliwood sometime. And before you suggest throwing us a second wedding to make up for it, that’s already been suggested. By everyone else,” Ninian said.

* * *

 

Lyn took Florina with her to Bulgar. They had realised, fairly quickly, that they needed to stock up on a few essentials before disappearing from the map for a while. Florina was looking around, her eyes wide with fear. She was recoiling whenever one of the male nomads glanced in her direction. Lyn turned, and noticed her.  
“Wow… things must feel really bad now, huh?” Lyn asked.  
“He… he…” Florina said.  
“Don’t worry… I’ll be there for you…” Lyn said.  
“Thank you… Lyn…” Florina said, pulling herself in tighter against Lyn. Lyn was beginning to wonder if they should just turn back, and find Florina a place to stay while she bought everything they needed, when she heard a startled, familiar yelp. Lyn turned, to see a girl with long black hair.  
“…Beth?” Lyn asked.  
“Lyn? What a surprise… I didn’t know you were here!” Beth said.  
“Clearly… what brings you here?” Lyn asked.  
“I was going all around the continent, looking for experiences to have and such. There was quite a bit of chaos in Ilia, but now that’s over, and I’ve moved on to Sacae. It really is a nice place when a crazy granduncle doesn’t have designs on murdering you,” Beth said, enunciating her last word carefully to make sure it was clear she was talking about Lyn.  
“Thanks… Florina had a little scare in Lycia. There was some… unpleasantness. We’re never going back,” Lyn said.  
“…I’m going to say that the ‘little scare’ is an understatement. I won’t question you here, but I will need an answer to that before we part ways,” Beth said.  
“Just ask anyone in Lycia. Everyone will be able to tell you,” Lyn said.  
“…Ah, heck with it. Lyn, do you want me to stick around with you?” Beth asked.  
“Really? You abandon me after Nergal, and now-?” Lyn started.  
“What I saw in Ilia taught me one thing, Lyn… it’s that you never take your loved ones for granted. Lyn, I would never forgive myself if you died and I wasn’t putting in a thousand percent to try and stop that from happening. May my talents serve you until the end of time?” Beth asked.  
“…They may, Beth,” Lyn said. Beth threw one arm around Lyn gratefully. Her other arm went around Florina.  
“So… do you want me to take Florina home, and you can get everything you need?” Beth asked. Lyn considered both options she had.  
“…I’d think I’d prefer that for Florina,” Lyn said. Florina’s eyes widened, before she noticed a few more male nomads about, and her eyes relaxed slightly.

* * *

 

As Beth walked Florina to her makeshift (soon to be permanent) home, she was always sure to have her left arm around her shoulder, and her right stroking her hair unless she needed it for balance or moving something else out of the way.  
“Beth… Lyn likes you, doesn’t she…” Florina asked.  
“Well, yeah. Serving her for as long as I can remember does that,” Beth said.  
“Really? How long have you known her?” Florina asked, surprised.  
“Two years,” Beth said.  
“…Oh, right… well… I… I have feelings… feelings for Lyn…” Florina said.  
“Really? That’s nice to hear. Have you told her yet?” Beth asked.  
“N-n-n-no…” Florina said.  
“Now that’s a shame. Why not? She’s beautiful, she’s caring, she thinks the world of you…” Beth said.  
“But she does the same… for you, Beth. She’s missed you… she talks a lot about you…” Florina said.  
“She does? Well… that’d make me a romantic rival, wouldn’t it?” Beth asked.  
“…You…” Florina said nervously.  
“Florina, I have no intention of stealing Lyn from you. In fact, I have been doing quite a bit of reading from the first time I saw you sneak a peek at Lyn changing during the war,” Beth said. Florina blushed furiously.  
“There’s absolutely no reason why we can’t both be hers,” Beth said.  
“Both of us? Really?” Florina asked.  
“Of course! Lyn likes us both, I like you both… Florina, do you like me as well as Lyn?” Beth said.  
“…I do, my lady Beth. Beth… will you protect me and Lyn?” Florina asked.  
“Of course I will. Now let’s get you acquainted with my home!” Beth said.

* * *

 

Lyn left the capital of Bulgar, before hurriedly arriving at the conclusion that she wouldn’t be finding Beth and Florina. Cursing her short-sightedness, she began running through possibilities in her mind, discarding several as foolhardy, while keeping the odd one that seemed reasonable. She felt a presence approach… hastened hoofbeats. Lyn pulled her bow out, setting everything else to the side, and strung it. She held it up, pointing at the newcomer, on the off chance that he would be foe. She noticed a few other nomads do the same around her. As the figure got closer, Lyn began recognising it. She relaxed her bow, and waved at Rath. The nomads relaxed their own bows as Rath arrived.  
“What brings you here, Rath?” Lyn asked.  
“You. You and Florina, to be specific. Ninian asked me to bring the pair of you your stuff from Lycia,” Rath said. He reached around, and pulled out a bulging travel bag. Lyn took it, and set it beside her new gear, thinking she’d need another horse to hold it all.  
“Thank you, Rath,” Lyn said.  
“Oh, and this was separate,” Rath said, unslinging a small bundle of weapons. The twins Sol and Mani Katti, the Rex Hasta, Lyn’s preferred bow, and Florina’s preferred sword.  
“Thank you again, Rath… oh, and who else knows we’re in Sacae?” Lyn asked.  
“Everyone guessed that would be where you ran. Word will probably come to Eliwood of your movements, by way of Fiora and Farina coming to see their sister. Probably,” Rath said.  
“I’ll be fine as long as you-know-who doesn’t come looking for me. You never know when I’ll be needed again,” Lyn said.  
“I’m sure he knows. Well, I hope Florina doesn’t wind up awful after this… where is Florina, by the way?” Rath asked.  
“Beth escorted her to her home. Do you know where that is?” Lyn asked absently.  
“Of course, Lyn. You get another horse for that, and I’ll escort you,” Rath said, pointing to Lyn’s gear.  
“An escort won’t be necessary. I’d prefer a guide. But yes, it would be nice,” Lyn said. Rath nodded, as Lyn returned back into Bulgar for her horse.

* * *

 

“And here’s where Beth holes herself up in,” Rath said, pointing. Lyn nodded, smiling at the neatness of the ger. She saw Beth standing in front of the entrance. She waved, and Beth waved back. Lyn could see her turn red from here.  
“So how did you know Beth was here?” Lyn asked.  
“…I have to go now,” Rath said, turning quickly. Lyn watched him go, before turning back to Beth. Beth smiled nervously, as Lyn made her approach.  
“How’s Florina?” Lyn asked.  
“She’s lovely. If it’s just going to be us three, I don’t see Florina having too many nervous breakdowns. Of course, she’ll still be shy around us, but that’s for a different reason,” Beth said.  
“Hm… well, I’ll go check on her,” Lyn said. She jumped off her horse, and Beth led them around to her stable.

* * *

 

“Florina?” Lyn asked, entering Florina’s room nervously. Florina looked up. She was huddled in her blankets, and her face looked a little tear-streaked.  
“Oh my… Florina, will you be all right?” Lyn asked.  
“I’m sure… I just never want to hear about… him again…” Florina said.  
“Done. Florina, if it means you’ll be all right… I’ll do anything for you,” Lyn said.  
“Anything?” Florina asked.  
“Yes… you mean everything to me…” Lyn said. “I remember that day… ten years ago, was it?”  
“That day… you do remember it…” Florina said.  
“As do you, I take it. Well, Florina… it’ll be you, me and Beth out here on the plains. Will you accept this new life we will lead?” Lyn asked, holding out her hand.  
“…I accept, Lyn. I, Florina of Ilia, vow to stay by your side through thick and thin, through tough times and peaceful ones… I, and Beth,” Florina said.  
“…Thank you, Florina. I promise to keep true to you,” Lyn said.


	2. Ositian Heiress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilina's return to Ositia so the events of Binding Blade can happen.

_Eliwood_

  
_I find myself in a quandary I never thought I’d consider. Young Lilina is reaching her second birthday, and as she grows, she more and more resembles your Ositian friend. She doesn’t tell me, but I have seen uncertainty cross Florina’s face as she cares for her. At the same time, your letters have made me aware that my return to Sacae has left a power vacuum behind, with the title of heir or heiress to the Ositian throne left to Father Sky._   
_As much as it pains me to ink these letters, I believe I have a mutual solution to both our problems. I will be willing to return Lilina to her father in Ositia. Beth has birthed a daughter, so we will not be without a child to call our own. My only fear is that Lilina will not be safe in the care of your friend. If I were to return Lilina to Ositia, I would require your word that she will be watched over. The decision to willingly give up my own child will not be taken lightly._

_A thousand blessings upon your family_   
_Lyn_

  
Eliwood looked up from Lyn’s letter, any formality of resembling a Lycian paper shattered by the sheer fact it was written on Sacaean parchment. Nevertheless, the words written upon it were no less significant to Eliwood than those he encountered in his duties as the Marquess of Pherae.  
“Ninian…” Eliwood called, the uncertainty in his manner certainly demonstrating itself. Ninian entered the room, and looked at Eliwood. She was still nursing young Roy in her arms, and it was for that reason she chose not to react to the sight of the Sacaean letter before her.  
“What did she say?” Ninian asked.  
“She wants… no, she’ll allow Lilina to return to Lycia… to Ositia…” Eliwood told her. The shock in his manner was evident. He was clearly remembering that fateful day, even though it was two years ago… that day, when Hector made his greatest mistake… even though it was two years ago, Eliwood could not deny that he still harboured resentment to that moment. He had not seen Hector since, and although both claimed the stress of becoming Marquess as the reason, all involved knew better.  
“She’ll make a sacrifice for the good of Lycia?” Ninian asked, surprised. It would be hard not to be. Lyn was the rightful heir of Caelin, but after that incident, that would be as far as her faith in the country went.  
“Well, she does say Beth’s got a daughter… but yes. She does say that she’s not going to accept that Hector’ll keep Lilina well on good faith,” Eliwood explained. Ninian nodded, the whole story making more sense than the few parts.  
“We’ll have to discuss this with Hector. In person, as much as either of us would prefer by letter,” Ninian told him, stroking Roy’s hair.  
“What’s your problem with him?” Eliwood asked, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. Ninian demonstrated remarkable patience with Hector, despite everything. However, it was not because of Hector that she showed reluctance. Roy let out a small burp, letting out a dribble over himself.  
“Oh…” Eliwood realised, Ninian’s concern clearing up.  
“Yeah, I don’t think Roy’s up to a trip to Ositia…” Ninian told him simply.  
“That’s fine… we can leave him with Rebecca, it shouldn’t be too bad,” Eliwood observed. Ninian agreed with him, but still felt uneasy leaving her child.

* * *

 

Eliwood and Ninian arrived at Castle Ositia the next day. Ositia towered over them, a keep of pure, idealised beauty. Eliwood knew Hector was one to prefer the more informal charms of Pherae and Caelin, but he could hardly knock down a castle to suit his whims. Eliwood signalled to the castle’s guard, a young-looking knight.  
“Lord Eliwood! What brings you here to Ositia?” the soldier asked, constantly shifting about. It was clear as day this guard was new to the job.  
“We are here on private business with Lord Hector,” Eliwood told the soldier, keeping his tone firm.  
“I’m afraid I can’t accept that answer, not even for you, Lord Eliwood. I need to know your official business,” the soldier stated, his voice cracking slightly.  
“Barth!” a voice cracked like a whip, sending the soldier (clearly named Barth) to attention. Eliwood looked up, and waved at the approaching form of Oswin.  
“Barth, Lord Eliwood is a special case with regards to access to Ositia Castle. You can let him in. I will not blame you for your mistake this time, since it’s been a while since Lord Eliwood has made an appearance, but take more care when allies approach the castle. It’s all well and good to remain tough on enemy approach, but not at the expense of allies,” Oswin told Barth. Barth saluted, chanted a well-rehearsed ‘sir-yes-sir’, and returned to his post.  
“Got good potential, that one. So what can I do for you, Lord Eliwood?” Oswin asked, standing at attention, if a little informally (if that were possible).  
“We received a letter from Sacae with interesting news for Hector. I would rather not discuss the fine details out here, though,” Eliwood explained, taking care to subtly stress certain syllables to Oswin. From the knowing look on Oswin’s face, it was likely that he caught the intended message.  
“Then you’d best see him as quickly as you are able, then,” Oswin stated, and, after Eliwood and Ninian sent their horses to the stable, escorted them up to Hector’s meeting room.

* * *

 

Eliwood and Ninian were waiting barely five minutes before Hector arrived. He nodded coolly at Eliwood, and held out his hand for his letter. Ninian raised her eyebrow.  
“Come now, Hector, is that any way to treat your old friend?” Ninian asked. Hector turned to Ninian, ready to claim her wrong, but the words lost themselves on the way up.  
“My apologies. It’s great to see you again, Eliwood… at least, that’s what I would say. I know why you’re here, though, and that’s what’s causing this…” Hector let out, his attempt at a joyful smile quickly being thwarted.  
“Oh…” Ninian responded, looking down. Eliwood held out the parchment, and Hector took it. He read it through at least twice, to make sure he understood it, before returning it.  
“So she’s going to give me my daughter, but she doesn’t trust me with her?” Hector asked, somewhat furious. Not quite, though.  
“Hector, I’m your best friend, and _I_ wouldn’t trust you with a kid,” Eliwood stated. Hector didn’t argue- he knew it was true. But at the same time, it seemed a million times more insulting coming from Lyn. And he’d need to provide a solution for her.  
“I have reliable caretakers, do I not?” Hector asked.  
“Serra? I know Florina trusts her on a personal level, but I’d agree she’s probably not very child-friendly. Matthew would be better, if you weren’t sending him out of the castle every other day. And Oswin’s not one for daughters,” Ninian suggested.  
“She could visit Pherae and have Rebecca take care of her?” Eliwood asked.  
“Thanks for the offer. I’m probably going to lean on that while I wrap my head around this responsibility thing. I’ll go compose a letter for Lyn right away,” Hector exclaimed.  
“I’ll compose the letter, thank you,” Eliwood stated. Hector growled, as he realised why that was accurate- Lyn’s refusal to acknowledge Hector’s existence ran deep. A letter from him would likely get ignored regardless of content- if it even made it to Lyn in the first place.  
“She’s really going to hold that grudge, isn’t she?” Hector asked.

* * *

 

Eliwood and Ninian were on their way home not long after, Eliwood thinking long and hard about what he was going to write in his letter. Sure, he had written letters to Lyn that avoided discussing Hector before, but this letter was a lot more important than simply catching up with a lost friend. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that, while he stopped when Ninian did, he missed why, and the fear in both Ninian and Rebecca, until Ninian directly addressed him with the message.  
“Roy’s been taken,” Rebecca stated. Eliwood seized up.  
“By whom?” Eliwood asked, trying not to mask his frantic fear. If Rebecca couldn’t keep Roy safe… there was no way Lilina was coming to Lycia.  
“Bandits,” Rebecca stated. Eliwood jumped- that wasn’t what he had expected.  
“Then we go after them,” Eliwood stated confidently.  
“I’ve got my bow and your rapier… but I don’t think you’re quite that good. No offence,” Rebecca told him.  
“…We’ll go fetch Hector and then go after them,” Eliwood conceded, chuckling.

* * *

 

Hector was the one to lead the small party on the bandit’s stronghold. Rebecca served as their guide in terms of tracking, but really, Hector could’ve probably done that, too. Eliwood pulled up the cowl of a cloak, and approached the bandit stronghold cautiously.  
“This was a terrible idea…” Hector whispered nervously, watching Eliwood proceed.  
“It’s your own damn fault for sending Matthew on some fool’s errand, now for Elimine’s sake, shut up!” Ninian whispered back. Hector looked down, humbled.  
Eliwood was focused on his goal, but made sure to keep one ear out for potential scouts. As far as he could tell, they were largely ballista users- while the heavy footfalls of bandits echoed in front of him as they drank to their heart’s content, there seemed no sign of bandit footsteps outside the hold. Hector and Barth could shrug off ballista bolts easily. Eliwood stepped up to the door, and knocked on the door. The yells quietened down, and a yell sounded. The door opened, and a rough-looking face with an ale-soaked shirt looked out the window.  
“Who do ya think ya are?” the bandit asked.  
“I’m a travelling merchant, wandering the continent in search of valuables to buy. Rather unlike a traditional merchant, wouldn’t you say, but no one turns down gold!” Eliwood explained. The bandit looked at Eliwood’s unassuming robe.  
“Duh… wha?” the bandit asked. Eliwood sighed. Of all the things to go wrong with this plan, this was low on the likelihood scale.  
“Oy, Pete? Wha’s a da door?” another, stronger voice yelled from down the hall.  
“Merchy guy? He’s here to give us gold?” this bandit, named Pete, called. He seemed genuinely confused by Eliwood’s gambit… which Eliwood could not understand why, but the chance to find the smartest bandit in the bunch would not be rejected.  
Pete led Eliwood to the bandit leader, the dirtiest and most ale-soaked of the bunch. He was cussing out some other lackey as Eliwood approached, but dropped the tone as soon as he laid eyes on Eliwood.  
“So… you’re the merchant who buys our goods for gold, eh?” the bandit leader asked, spitting food all over Eliwood’s cloak. Eliwood winced, hoping the cowl was enough to conceal his disgust.  
“Yes I am. Do you happen to have any goods worth selling?” Eliwood asked.  
“S’matter of fact, I do. However, I’m not telling it to any damn merchant who walks in here like he’s somebody,” the bandit leader drawled, trying his hardest to seem intelligent.  
“A child?” Eliwood asked. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he realised what a poor tactical decision doing so was.  
“A kid? You think we’re selling a kid? That’s only if them Pherae nobles don’t give us enough monies to do otherwise. They get first call on getting that kid,” the bandit leader spat. His eyes screwed up, and he held up his hand. Any chatter around the room was silenced, as he started looking around.  
“Do you hear that?” the bandit leader asked. Eliwood pricked up his ears, and listened for the sounds the thug heard. Heavy, armoured footsteps, and the creaking of a ballista changing positions.  
*Thwip* *Plink*  
*Thwip* *Thud*  
“The ballista are firing! Somebody’s found us!” the bandit leader exclaimed. He went to move, before finding a rapier at his throat. Eliwood had removed his cloak, revealing his identity across the hideout.  
“If you give me back my son, I will think twice about having you all executed,” Eliwood rumbled, any trace of pleasure the merchant identity might have happened to convey vanishing with the identity.  
“Heh… you think you’re so smart, pulling the wool over our eyes like that? We have you surrounded, don’t we?” the bandit taunted. Eliwood cast his eyes around. The only one with an axe was beside the door, and the rest were simply staring at the leader slack-jawed. Eliwood smirked at these odds.  
*Thud* *Thud*  
“Surrounded by one guy,” Eliwood boasted. The bandit leader noticed what Eliwood had a smidge too late, as Eliwood thrusted his rapier right into his throat. The one bandit with an axe was crushed by the door, as Hector barged into the room, the Wolf Beil flying around with a sinister whirl. Bandits began quivering in fear, as Hector slammed the Wolf Beil down on one head, two heads, three heads at once. He kicked aside broken bodies into swarms of other bandits. A pair of thugs, bigger and meaner than most, threw solid punches from two directions. Hector swung Wolf Beil at one, relieving him of his right hand, while he caught the other punch in his left, only losing a few centimetres due to the force. Hector twisted, causing a very distinct snapping sound, and dropped thug number two to the ground. Thug number one tried slinging another punch with his left hand, only for Hector’s Wolf Beil to cut that off, too.  
“What the hell, man?” the thug roared in pain.  
“You lost the right to mercy when you took my godson!” Hector bellowed in fury.  
“Godso… ROY!” Eliwood cried out. He looked around in a panic. He had failed to run a headcount on the bandits, so the possibility that one slipped away for Roy was very real. Whether the bandit would try to sell him or kill him was up to him, a fact Eliwood was going to do his darnedest to rectify before the crook’s mind was made up.

* * *

 

This fellow, name of Edmund, had mercifully taken the ‘sell’ route. He had nabbed Roy shortly after Eliwood had expressed interest in the boy, and snuck out a back door to make sure that the boy could still be sold. As far as he was concerned, a rout here would mean that there would be less people to share with. He saw Hector’s cape enter the castle, and quietly cheered. The entrance was clear.  
Or so he thought.  
“Just where do you think you’re going with that boy?” a knight clad in blue armour asked. His lance was readied, and his stance firm.  
“Ey! Git atta da way if ya know what’s gud fer ya!” Edmund yelled, brandishing his axe.  
“I have no idea what that means, but I assure you, you will need to beat me. And I will not be an easy foe!” the knight boomed. His voice cracked slightly, but it was clear this foe at least had the resolve to back up his claim, if not the strength. Edmund began with an axe stroke that landed far from the knight, and he himself was struck in the side by the knight’s lance. If Edmund were to fight the knight on proper footing, he’d have to set down the baby.  
“I’ll take him off your hands,” a heavenly voice told him. Edmund passed off the baby without a second thought, readying his axe. The ballista bolt sung a deadly arc, striking Edmund straight in the heart and sinking him there.  
“Good thing I did that minor in ballista use!” Rebecca called from the bandit stronghold’s wall.  
“Well aimed, Rebecca,” Ninian responded, Roy in her arms. As it should always have been.

* * *

 

“Well… it was definitely very bloody, but we got Roy back,” Eliwood remarked, as the group made their way back to Ositia.  
“Easier than I had expected, too. Though it’s not like I’d have flinched if they were all Fire Dragons!” Hector proudly claimed. Eliwood chuckled to himself, but let Hector’s claim go unchallenged.  
“And he was just your godson… imagine if that were your child,” Ninian gently stated. Eliwood nodded, and Hector looked between the two, confused.  
“What are you talking about?” Hector asked, confused.  
“You’ll see…” Eliwood told him. He had a strong suspicion that this could be a tipping point in favour of Lyn sending Lilina to Ositia. After all, Hector’s strength was legendary, and Lyn had to have fallen for him somehow…

* * *

 

_Lyndis_

  
_I am sorry to hear that you feel that way about Lilina, but I cannot deny how much Ositia, and Lycia as a whole, needs her. We would be honoured to take Lilina into our care._   
_I am aware of your lack of faith in the Ositian lord, but he has proven his worth. Young Roy was taken by bandits, and it was with his strength that Roy was saved. While Pherae may be required to provide for Lilina, there can be no doubt that there is no safer place for her to reside than Ositia._

  
_Eliwood_

  
Florina read the letter a third time, nerves still settling over her. This was her responsibility- to bring Lilina to Ositia. The thought of being this close to him send a shiver up her spine, but her memory of the Ilian code kept her focused and resolved. She looked down at Lilina, who remained sound asleep, and Lyn’s letter still folded on her sheets. Florina thanked Father Sky- if Lilina were awake, it would be much harder for her to do what she had to do.  
Florina landed a distance away from Ositia Castle, and took Lilina’s basket off her pegasus. She turned in the direction of the castle, and let out a heaving breath.  
“Still scared of him?” a voice asked from behind her. Florina jumped, almost dropping Lilina were it not for her white-knuckled grip. Lilina stumbled in the basket, but neither her nor the letter was dropped.  
“Matthew!” Florina exclaimed softly. She didn’t want to wake up Lilina… she didn’t want to have to see her again.  
“I know why you’re here. Thanks for the heiress… if you wish, I could take her from here,” Matthew remarked. Florina looked down at Lilina, and then back at Matthew.  
“That… would be nice. Thank you…” Florina muttered, holding out the basket. Matthew took it, careful not to touch it, and looked inside. Lilina stirred in her sleep, a bright smile on her face, and the letter still wedged in her hand.  
“Do we still need the letter?” Matthew asked.  
“Yes… that’s for Lilina…” Florina whispered. Matthew nodded knowingly, and Florina hopped astride her pegasus. Matthew looked at the envelope thoughtfully. The revelation that it was for Lilina’s eyes, and not Hector’s, set him up for a lot of double-guessing himself on the way to Ositia. Were it for Hector, he’d read it without a second thought. But for Lilina… the letter seemed much more personal, addressed to her.

* * *

 

_Lilina_

_I know not how old you will be when you first read these words. But I want you to know, no matter your age, that I love you with all my heart._   
_I left your father because of personal reasons. This is not a mark against his character- for all I’ll know, he might be a great father. But I will not be able to visit you in Ositia while he still rules, nor will I permit him to come and visit in Sacae. Besides, I expect he will be far too busy to do so regardless._   
_In my absence, I have it on good faith that Lord Eliwood of Pherae will ensure that you, in addition to his own son Roy, will grow to be a strong, fair ruler on your own terms. Lady Ninian is kind and forgiving beyond belief, and Rebecca is a caring nursemaid. I’m sure these two will take care of you._   
_Someday, I vow to see you again. I love you dearly, my daughter…_

_A thousand blessings upon you_   
_Mother_   
_Florina_   
_Beth_

  
Lilina reread the note to calm herself. She knew that she couldn’t die here- she hadn’t met her mother yet, and there was no way Mother Earth would let her fall before doing so. She cast another glance around the room. It was an admittedly nice one, but her fear of heights prevented her from moving from her bed. The fact that her mother’s letter was on her person was the only reason that she could continue to read it and draw comfort from it.  
Footfalls sounded on the stairs. But it wasn’t anywhere close to mealtime…


	3. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn reunites with Lilina.

Roy looked across the wide open plains of Sacae, thinking about what Beth had said about Lilina’s mother. Not for the first time, he wiped his brow of sweat: he had never been one for heat, and while Sacae wasn’t Nabata, the thought that he might’ve gone to Ilia instead made it feel hotter here. He heard a sound in bushes behind him, and turned around. A rustle in the grass, and Roy turned back to the front- where a woman was now standing.

“Who are you?” Roy asked. The woman stepped closer to him, allowing him his first proper look at her. She was tall, with a regal bearing about her stride. Her expression was fierce, but her face was warm and welcoming. Her eyes… something about the woman’s eyes seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t place what.

“How rude. You are the foreigner here… I’d rather you introduced yourself first,” the woman told him. Roy smiled.

“I guess I am… my apologies. General Roy of Lycia, commander of the Etrurian Army,” Roy stated. The woman considered him thoughtfully.

“You may know me as the Chieftainess of the Lorca, and the de facto leader of the True Sacae. I would rather not mention my name at this moment,” the woman told him.

“You’re cautious,” Roy blurted out. The chieftainess smiled at him.

“I have a personal history with Lycia… I know both good and bad from there. I would like to know if I am looking at one of the good,” she told him. Roy nodded.

“So is that why you approached me? Or do you have some other purpose?” Roy asked. The chieftainess gave another long, thoughtful pause. Although he did not yet show it, this was starting to annoy him.

“I am looking for a girl named Lilina. She hails from Lycia, perhaps you know her?” the chieftainess told him. Roy thought about Lilina, trudging through the Ilian snow. His imagination conjured up a rather cute face as she moved, and Roy let out a small smile.

“Lilina isn’t here,” Roy stated simply. The chieftainess nodded.

“I understand… so she is in Ilia?” she asked. Roy suddenly felt scared for her.

“If you do anything to hurt her…” Roy growled, recognising the fragility of his position. But he couldn’t let Lilina come to harm…

“You’re a confident one. But worry not… I won’t hurt her. Tell me… why did she choose Ilia?” the chieftainess asked. Roy tilted his head, but humoured the chieftainess. It was the least he could do.

“It was on the whim of a woman we rescued in Etruria. When she heard we were splitting, she asked if she could head to Ilia- there was something akin to worry in her voice. Lilina thought about meeting her mother here in Sacae, but told me whatever it was that had Beth worried was more important than her. Lilina’s wanted nothing more than to see her mother again… it must be major,” Roy explained. The chieftainess brought her hand to her mouth.

“She… I understand, Roy. I must depart to contemplate this news…” she told him, turning to leave.

“...Could you explain some of it to me?” Roy ventured. The woman turned her head slightly.

“...My name is Lyn,” she said cryptically, fading into the plains. Roy racked his brains, trying to think about what the name ‘Lyn’ meant in regards to Lilina.

* * *

 

_Florina_

_Lilina’s in Ilia. Beth’s with her, too- she was apparently ‘rescued’ in Etruria. I don’t understand what happened when we separated at Bulgar, but she survived. A faction of the Etrurian Army is in Sacae, so I must be on hand to control this situation, but I want you to find and support our daughter._

_A thousand blessings upon you_

_Lyn_

Florina looked up from the note, across the snowy peaks of Ilia. Juno wandered beside her, smiling at her comfortably. Florina turned to her, and stroked the letter nervously.

“Who’s it from?” Juno asked.

“Lyn, signed with the same signature she’s offered me for years- the Sacaen ‘a thousand blessings upon you’. I’m guessing it’s her… she survived…” Florina stated.

“You’re certainly a cautious one, aren’t you? I don’t blame you, after what you’ve been through. What did she say?” Juno asked.

“Apparently… her daughter will be passing through Ilia…” Florina stuttered out. It wasn’t like her to get this nervous unless men were involved. However, Lilina had a bad history about her, and she was suddenly second-guessing herself. Or rather, second-hundred guessing herself; ever since rumours and intel surrounded the Lycian involvement in the current war began to circulate, including Marquess Hector’s demise, Florina continued to find herself changing her mind on what meeting her first daughter again after abandoning her so many years ago would be like.

“Florina, you’ve got to calm yourself down. Give it a few breaths, like when you’re approaching a guy. Tell her your name, and let her move first,” Juno suggested. It wasn’t a tremendous amount of advice, but Florina still found it a bit overwhelming. She felt Huey nudge her side, and she started stroking his muzzle out of habit.

“...You’re that worried about it?” Juno asked. Florina nodded. Juno stepped forward, and took her hand. Florina began taking in her breaths.

“...Just let it happen. There’s nothing you can do about whether she hates you or not without Lyn- just walk up to her and find out what. And in the end, isn’t Beth with her?” Juno asked. Florina checked the letter- sure enough, Lyn told her Beth was with her.

“...I’ll give it a go, Juno,” Florina told her. Juno nodded, and watched her fly.

* * *

 

Lilina looked across the skies, the dull grey fog making said observations relatively fruitless. She could see where Shanna and Thite had begun their fight against Sigune and the Biran-allied pegasus knights, but beyond that was fruitless.

“...Am I counting that right?” Beth asked herself. Lilina knew Beth had better vision through fog, but she wasn’t clear on how much better. Nevertheless, she decided to take a look into the battlefield, to try and piece together what Beth noticed. She saw Shanna, Thite and Sigune’s forces as indistinct blurs, but something told her that there was another figure. She wasn’t sure why- she just felt something in the fog that wasn’t there before. She tried another look. Shanna was leaping off her pegasus to strike her foes. Thite was taking very measured strikes with her javelins. She recognised both by the horns on their pegasi- their troops lacked the same. Sigune had one, and was fighting precisely with melee strikes, retreating greatly before making her next move.

“...I think I see it too,” Lilina remarked. A fourth horned pegasus was in the battlefield, darting quickly, striking, and then continuing forward before turning. Beth smiled at her, and Lilina considered her options. Most magic would strike friend and foe alike, and archers could not maintain their keen eye long enough to fire- and most archers would be unwilling to risk that shot for fear of striking friend. As she considered her options, the darting falcoknight cleaved through Sigune’s pegasus, sending it and its rider into the mountains. The other pegasi in Sigune’s troop scattered, and the falcoknight appeared to be talking to Shanna and Thite.

“Lilina… is everything all right?” Zelot asked, having come up behind her and dismounted. Lilina nodded, watching as the three falcoknights dived down before her. Zelot gasped, and sunk to his knees.

“Zelot?” Lilina asked. It was clearly a gesture of respect, but Lilina didn’t know why he was doing so now… unless… Lilina turned back to the falcoknight. She was near and clear now, and Lilina could study her. Long, flowing purple hair framed a babyish face, where sapphire eyes gazed cutely from behind her locks despite whatever confidence or remorse the girl should logically have from having just dispatched an enemy commander. When she saw Zelot kneeling, she let out a weak giggle. And the strangest part was, she vaguely recognised her…

“Florina! You’re safe! I thought I lost you!” Beth cried out. Florina squeaked, and dismounted quickly so she could accept Beth’s massive hug. Lilina pulled out her mother’s letter, though she didn’t need it. She had read it over and over again so frequently that she knew that name’s significance.

“...Aunt Florina?” Lilina asked nervously. Florina squeaked again, and turned to Lilina. Beth had stepped back, still holding her hand, as Florina stepped towards Lilina.

“That blue hair is definitely his… but it’s silky, like Lyn’s…” Florina murmured, passing her free hand through Lilina’s hair. Lilina shivered, but let her do it.

“That face, too… that’s definitely Lyn’s face… no sword, it seems. No bow, either… but no axe? You’re…” Florina started.

“A mage,” Lilina finished. Beth had expressed similar surprise, and she wanted to confirm this Florina’s identity as soon as possible. Not like it wasn’t obvious already.

“...I am so sorry for abandoning you. I… I was scared…” Florina started, before Lilina jumped in to hug her already. Florina squeaked again- it seemed common with her.

“If you mean you’re sorry for taking me to Lycia, don’t be. I wouldn’t trade my time with Roy for anything,” Lilina told her. Florina squeaked again.

“Florina… do you want to write to Lyn, tell her that you’ve met Lilina?” Beth asked. Florina nodded, and scurried away, leaving Beth to face Lilina.

“Your Aunt Florina hasn’t had the nicest of lives. She’s been scared of men since before I met her for reasons to horrible to speak of so casually, and just when she thought she could trust again, your father… well, she normally gets on fine with girls, but you’ve always been a special case,” Beth explained. Lilina looked on at Florina in the distance.

“...She’s the reason I went to live in Ositia?” Lilina asked.

“She was scared of seeing your father in you. Even now that he’s dead- which I should probably tell her at some point- Florina will never forget what he did to make them retreat to the plains,” Beth told her. Lilina watched Beth go to her side, and another shiver passed over her.

* * *

 

_Lyn_

_I’ve found Lilina. She’s beautiful, just like you. It’s just… I’m still scared. Her face is yours with a bit more weight, and really, the only bit of him in her is her hair’s colour. And yet…_

_Lyn… she won’t hurt me, right? I mean… she has a boyfriend. He won’t… I mean she…_

_Florina_

Lyn looked up from the letter, tears in her own eyes. The tears that Florina was shedding as she continued to fear men. Lyn knew why Florina was scared of men- Lyn knew she needed frequent reassurance. But at the same time, she recognised that this wasn’t good for her to keep up- especially if their aid was needed against Biran.

_Florina_

_I understand your fear. Experiencing the sorts of things you have is going to leave scars to anyone. But if you want to befriend Lilina, I’d imagine you’d need to pluck up your courage, and trust her boyfriend._

_However, if he does anything to hurt her, stop him right away._

_Lyn_

Lyn rolled up the letter, and pocketed it. As she stood up to go find a courier to send it, she heard the sounds of an army approach. Dayan quickly rushed up, but Lyn held up her hand. She recognised Roy’s distinctive red mane at the rear of the army.

“I will investigate this army. You should clear as many innocent civilians from the area,” Lyn ordered.

“But the guards-” Dayan began.

“Will be distracted by the approaching ‘Etrurian’ hordes. What’s one Sacaean compared to that, in the mind of a Biranian?” Lyn asked.

“Hm… you make a fair point, Lyn. But is this about Roy?” Dayan asked. Lyn turned to him.

“Roy is both leading an army on our ancestral home and courting my daughter. It’s… kinda hard for me to think about anything else,” Lyn asked. Dayan departed without any further words, leaving Lyn to face the approaching Etrurian Army. She spotted a few spindly trees from here to Roy’s position, and began to ghost across the plains during lulls in the charge. As she observed to Dayan, one lone Sacaean barely registered to the Etrurians as it would to the Biranians. Mutually horrible conquerors, and not in the good way.

“General Roy,” Lyn muttered. Roy jumped, before letting out a huge sigh of relief.

“Chieftainess Lyn,” Roy responded. Lyn smirked- he remembered her and her title.

“I have spoken to an ally in Ilia. I have reason to believe I might be able to trust you,” Lyn told him.

“Really?” Roy asked. Lyn let a moment pass, expecting an order or something similarly impertinent. Nothing of the sort was incoming- Lyn was rather proud.

“...You look like someone I know. Lord Eliwood of Pherae, to be exact,” Lyn stated.

“I’m his son,” Roy responded. Lyn nodded- he looked pretty similar.

“Your mother would’ve been Lady Ninian, wouldn’t she?” Lyn asked. Roy nodded somewhat somberly, and Lyn decided to switch to asking about her daughter.

“And your girlfriend, Lilina…” Lyn started. She eyed him for a reaction. Roy was looking forward expectantly, rather than flabbergastedly.

“...She is your girlfriend, isn’t she?” Lyn asked, smirking.

“Yes, she is. What is your obsession with her?” Roy asked. Lyn considered how she wanted to tell Roy the truth. In the end, she decided on simply.

“I’m her mother,” was her response. Roy’s jaw dropped, as he found himself wondering how to respond to that one.

“Then… you’re…” Roy started.

“Your mother-in-law? ...Technically, not unless you’ve already married her, and since you didn’t say she was your wife, I’m assuming you haven’t. But yes, that is my personal relationship to you,” Lyn told him.

“Why did you approach us?” Roy asked. Lyn shrugged.

“Your future father-in-law is dead, and he’s the one I had problems with. More relevant, though, is that you _are_ kind of intruding upon the Sacaean’s ancestral home to fight a war with another country. We are the enemy of your enemy, and we’re not exactly happy with that bit,” Lyn stated.

“...But what can I do about it? We need Sacae’s geographical proximity to Biran to launch our offensive,” Roy asked. Lyn considered his remark.

“True. The mountains separating Biran and Lycia are harsh and filled with bandits. Sacae would make a better base. If I throw my weight around with Dayan, I reckon I could secure a solid position here,” Lyn remarked.

“Thank you, Lyn!” Roy began.

“On one condition: once you’ve defeated Biran, you clear out of Sacae and return it to us,” Lyn remarked.

“Of course, Lyn. The prejudice against the Sacaeans needs to stop,” Roy remarked. Lyn smiled proudly, before she drew her sword.

“I shall hold you to it,” Lyn remarked, before heading to the fighting with frightening speed.

* * *

 

_Roy_

_I have met my Aunt Florina in Ilia. She and Aunt Beth have been doing plenty to ensure my safety and peace of mind… but these past days have torn at my heart. I thought meeting my aunts, and the thought my mother might come soon, would be a great day for me. And yet… without you by my side, I feel empty. I… I miss you._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Lilina_

_P.S. I’m sorry in advance._

Roy’s mind lingered on the tail end of Lilina’s letter, as he looked up towards the mountains of Ilia for what had to be the hundredth time today. Lilina was coming… and he missed her, too. He had gotten used to her warm smile and cheeky banter, and he was fairly sure the hugs they shared might’ve played a part too.

He looked up again, and noticed Lyn out of the corner of his eye. She was pacing and breathing heavily, muttering under her breath. Roy realised that she’d be much more nervous than him waiting for Lilina- he was waiting for a girlfriend whose trust he already held. She was waiting for a daughter she abandoned.

“Is there anything I could say to calm you down?” Roy asked. Lyn looked up at him.

“...What do you like about her?” Lyn asked.

“She’s beautiful, yet fragile at the same time. But she’s hardly a flower- she’s got a very cheeky streak, too. Very uplifting in adversity- she doesn’t care who she’s poking fun at, as long as it’s funny. Also very caring… she’ll jump in to look after the underdog,” Roy remarked.

“Fragile…” Lyn stated. Roy smirked nervously.

“Well, she has a tendency to retreat mentally when there’s something she doesn’t like. When we were growing up, she’d hide behind a book. Nowadays, she’ll hide in my arms,” Roy explained. Lyn looked down.

“I… I…” Lyn breathed.

“Don’t worry… Lilina’s with your wives. You’ll have them to reassure you. Just like she’ll have me,” Roy pointed out. Lyn smiled, and looked up. Shanna and Thite had appeared- it was time to watch the army as it approached them, and made to report in with Elphin before scattering. At the rear of the party was the woman the pair had been waiting for- Lilina. She had her arm over her face, and approached them quickly.

“Lilina? Are you all right?” Roy asked. Lilina shook her head, and Roy pulled her in for a reassuring cuddle. Lilina slowly dragged her arms around him, and Roy pulled her face up to face his own.

“Don’t look, Roy…” Lilina cried, turning the left side of her face away from him.

“Why not?” Roy asked. Tears started welling up in her eyes, as she turned her face to show her left cheek. At first, Roy didn’t notice why Lilina was so scared. And then he noticed the fine scar across her cheek.

“...What happened?” Roy asked, tears in his own eyes. Someone had _hurt_ Lilina.

“The Biranians had some Ilian civilians prisoner. I was trying to save them… but there were too many of them. One of them got me… I… I don’t know how I got out of there. All I remember is Shanna, Thite and Juno standing near me with the soldiers at the end of their lances…” Lilina cried. Roy continued to stroke her.

“...Don’t worry about it,” Roy told her.

“But I’m…” Lilina began to cry.

“Still beautiful. Your scar shows you’re brave. And caring,” Roy interrupted. Lilina sobbed.

“...Was this why you were sorry in the letter? You were terrified because of a tiny scar?” Roy asked.

“...You really still think I’m beautiful?” Lilina asked.

“You will never not be beautiful to me. On another note… I really should introduce you to someone…” Roy stated. Lilina shivered, and Roy realised how that sounded. He was careful to make sure the arm that still held her was caressing her in a way only a lover should as he turned her to face Lyn.

“Lilina… this is your mother, Lyn,” Roy told her. Lilina froze, as Lyn smiled warmly.

“M-Mum?” Lilina asked. She was staying in Roy’s arms for now.

“...Are you all right?” Lyn asked.

“...After all this time… I… I didn’t think… it’d be…” Lilina muttered. Lyn stepped forward, and Lilina pulled away from Roy to approach her.

“Come. We have a lot to talk about…” Lyn told her. Roy smiled as she left, only to feel someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned, to see a pink-haired girl dressed as a pegasus knight.

“Lilina’s aunt Florina, I presume?” Roy asked. Florina nodded.

“Eliwood’s son?” Florina squeaked out. Roy nodded.

“...I saw what you did for Lilina. She was so distraught when she got that scar… she thought you were going to leave her,” Florina told him.

“What? I’d never leave her!” Roy called out.

“...Lyn’s right. With parents like Eliwood and Ninian, you were meant to be a kind boy…” Florina muttered.

“Hm?” Roy asked, confused. Beth walked up beside her.

“Florina… has struggled to trust men. When she was younger, there was an incident to start it. And when she thought she could move past it… another incident occurred,” Beth stated.

“You poor thing…” Roy muttered, holding his arms out vaguely like he wanted a hug.

“...But Lilina…” Florina muttered.

“I hug a lot of the broken girls. My special hugs with Lilina are a lot different,” Roy told her. Florina allowed herself to be pulled in, feeling odd in the grasp of a man.

For the first time in her life, she felt safe there.

* * *

 

Lyn had one hand on Lilina’s shoulder, wandering with her across the camp. Lilina, meanwhile, was cycling through beaming and looking down in sadness. It took a while before Lyn decided to sit her down and ask her about it.

“Lilina… I’ve dreamed about his day for years… ever since I had to leave you…” Lyn muttered. Lilina looked up, surprised.

“I never wanted to abandon you. But I know you’re needed in Ositia… and now you’re there, there’s no way you’ll leave,” Lyn told her. Lilina smiled.

“I just need Roy more than I need my mother,” Lilina confirmed.

“...I can tell. You really love him, don’t you?” Lyn asked. Lilina blushed.

“Actually, I just love his hugs. The boy is cute and knows when I need them, but the hugs are just that good,” Lilina chuckled. Lyn found herself laughing, too.

“Do you feel… safe?” Lyn asked. Lilina blushed.

“Always. He hasn’t even asked to go any further than hugs. I’m the one doing the prodding,” Lilina told her. Lyn smiled.

“So you feel safe… what about everyone else?” Lyn asked.

“Mum, why do you insist on trying to find something wrong with Roy? He’s my boyfriend, and I trust him!” Lilina told her.

“...When she was about your age, Florina was enrolled into pegasus knight camp. This was back in the days when that was a stone’s throw away from the male equivalent,” Lyn began to explain.

“...And I see where the story is going already,” Lilina forestalled her. Lyn chuckled.

“It lasted all four years, and when Fiora found out, she slaughtered every last one of them. That is why the camps are segregated today. That is why Florina is so nervous around men… especially since she has had more than her fair share of poor examples since. Bandits, mostly, and your father too. And it is because I care so much for her that I must make sure any boy she has to deal with is not going to cause her the harm she has come to expect from men,” Lyn told her.

“...Roy likes to hug girls, especially the ones with fears and uncertainties. I’d better go back,” Lilina remarked.

* * *

 

Lilina and Lyn returned to where they left Roy, to find Florina in his arms. Lilina gasped, but Lyn had noticed her expression much sooner…

Florina was content.

“...All right, I kind of want to see what the hype is about,” Lyn remarked. Florina jumped, and Roy looked up.

“...Pardon?” Roy asked.

“Lilina loves your hugs. Florina is content in your arms. You’re clearly doing something right. Well, I’m shouldering the burdens of my friends, and mourning those who fell when Biran invaded Bulgar,” Lyn remarked. Roy chuckled, and pulled Lyn in for a hug. Lyn’s confidence began to stand down, as the gentle fear it masked came to the surface. Roy gave a gentle caress up and down Lyn’s waist, and said fear began to melt. Lyn wasn’t really scared… it felt to her more like she was…

“Wow…” Lyn remarked. Roy pulled away, and Lyn’s confidence came rushing back. Only now, instead of stoic, it felt… upliftingly genuine.

“...You’ve definitely got plenty of your mother in you. Though forgive me if I say I preferred it when she danced,” Lyn remarked. Roy chuckled.

“Glad you think so. I take it your meeting with your daughter has gone well?” Roy asked.

“...I couldn’t have asked for a better son-in-law. I hope that I may be able to return to Lycia someday to visit,” Lyn remarked.

“...He is dead now, remember?” Beth asked.

“...Then amend my whimsical remark to ‘I hope I may pluck up the courage to visit his grave’,” Lyn stated. Florina and Beth looked at her shocked.

“To apologise. I’ll need a few weeks to figure out how,” Lyn elaborated, which certainly didn’t ease the two girls’ shock.


End file.
